Will You Marry Me?
by RandomReader01
Summary: A very, very , VERY, short fluff. Magical Strike AU. No awesome or amazing plot but readers are still welcome :) Plus, I don't know how to rate this fic... Alfred/Arthur. SFW.


**A/N: Heya :D My very first attempt on a oneshot and it turned out REALLY short. But, wow. If anyone notices this is also my first and only fanfic that is complete. LOL. Anyway, enjoy ~ ^_^**

 **P.s. Btw, the " * " in the title is meant to be a whisper. Just so you won't be confused.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine and the characters belonged respectively to Himaruya.**

* * *

*Will You Marry Me?*

Alfred grinned into his palm, tactfully hiding his apparent growing maniac aura from everyone around. But he didn't care what others think of him, he was the CEO's son after all, and no one wished to get a quick depose. However, there was this someone he was _very_ interested, though that someone didn't seem afraid of an instant depose, Alfred cared too much to never allow it.

He was looking at him right now, through the glass from his personal office towards the barely hidden cubicle among many others. The person's back was to him but somehow, he knew the other could sense his stare even through the separating glass and distance. The person shivered and turned his head around slowly. His bespectacled eyes glanced over his shoulder and their eyes met.

Alfred was in an ecstasy as soon as his attention was returned. He leaped from his large, comfy armchair and waved his arms wildly. The man in question, a guy with pale blond hair and stunning emerald eyes, squinted and frowned. His face was as stern as ever.

Internally, Alfred laughed, reminding himself to tell the man he would easily grow old by constantly squeezing those frowns at this rate. The man somehow seemed to scoff and was about to turn back to work before Alfred quickly pulled out a little box from one of his coat pocket. It was a black one so no one would notice if it peeked through the fabric.

With the help of a little sunshine, he angled it perfectly and the stray ray took off as a small speck towards the man's clipboard in front of him. The blond seemed to notice the sudden light for he turned around, searching the light source.

It wasn't so hard to ignore the fact that Alfred was still standing facing at him, the intense glaring ray of light coming from his hand. Or, to be specific, from a certain _something_ on his hand. The man involuntarily leaned in, furrowing his huge eyebrows to get a clearer look.

Then, Alfred moved away from the sunlight behind him, the tiny golden metal in the box ceased its furious glistening. He looked back to the blond, finishing his intentions with a few more gestures which exactly contained of: an index finger at the man, a thumb at himself, and at the tiny metal sitting in the box. He grinned widely and wiggled his eyebrows.

After a few moments of comprehension, the man finally understood what he meant. His face went completely beetroot red straight to the tip of his ears. Alfred couldn't hold back a loud howl of laughter as the man's expression turned purely priceless. He knew his answer right away, and he couldn't help the rush of relieve, the bubbly happiness, the overloaded excitement, rushing from his heart to his toes. He wanted to run out through the door straight to the man's seat and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt like _soaring_.

Glancing back at the man, Alfred found the man's back already turned and his hand working heatedly on something. His whole posture was rigid and unnatural, but Alfred liked it. He was greatly relieved that he wasn't imagining it all or dreaming. He kept on staring at the blond; even when he returned to his chair, his palm on his chin, the sunshine began to dim, so as the staff were starting to lessen. The man was still there, his composure loosened over time and though Alfred couldn't see his face, he bet a smile was also present on his cheeks for the whole time.

Alfred was used to watch him work, used to accompany him home. But perhaps today would be different. Today, they would have a new topic to discuss, and probably since then, they would come and go together, both departing and returning to the same one roof they're living under.

* * *

FIN. - XD

 **A/N: Hey there again. Sorry for the lack of dialogues, but you know what? I tried :( Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciatively welcome. Good day to y'all :)**


End file.
